


How To Kiss A Naga

by KarieSenkow (MukatKiKaarn)



Series: Crossroads: Tales From the 7th Restricted District [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Interspecies, Mouthplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukatKiKaarn/pseuds/KarieSenkow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleksa and Iriyana try to work out how exactly to share simple intimacies despite their difference in size. The answer is simple, but more intense than either of them planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Kiss A Naga

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this bit shortly after writing Who We Are, out of wanting to write a more sensuous scene between Iriyana and Aleksa. I definitely— at least as far as I’m concerned— got what I was hoping for, though I’ll leave it for you all the decide how well this turned out.

There were practical problems involved, Aleksa came to realize, with having a girlfriend who lived in the 7th Restricted District.

Getting in wasn’t one of them, at least. While having sufficient credentials to pass through the checkpoint might be a problem for some people, she possessed the benefit of being the sister of the fiance of the President of the Nexus Corporation. Moreover, Ryngo made it perfectly clear that he was fully supportive of her relationship. Her identification card now carried an electronic signature that allowed her into the 7th with a minimum of questions asked.

There was the matter of security; she was careful to keep Topher Wehttam, Caretaker of the Bio-Botanical Gardens, on her phone’s speed dial. The young man seemed to know everything about any of the creatures that she might cross paths with in the neighborhood, and how to get away from any that might prove a threat to her life. She considered buying a handgun on the black market, but realized that the city’s movers and shakers would not think too kindly if someone who was soon to be closely related to the ruler of the city owned an illegal weapon.

Of course, she thought, most of those people probably also owned illegal sidearms. They also, she reminded herself, probably possessed more wealth than the entire Kosev family had ever accumulated in their collective lifetimes.

She and Iriyana even had an agreed upon meeting place. There was a short waterfall in one corner of the park that dropped into a pond, a mist hanging over the water seemingly at all times. It was a scenic, secluded spot; moreover, it was one her girlfriend’s sister rarely visited. Avoiding Iriyana’s sister was another careful consideration she had to take in order to stay safe here.

No, she realized. There were more pressing, less easily solved concerns in her relationship with Iriyana.

Such as, how exactly one went about kissing your girlfriend when her mouth was roughly as wide as you were tall.

The air around her was hot and damp as Iriyana pulled back again, shaking her head. “I don’t think,” she said, Aleksa able to see the lower edge of the naga’s front teeth pressing into her lower lip, “this is going to work.”

“Me either.” Aleksa sat cross-legged atop a boulder by the water’s edge. Iriyana lay across the shore of the pond, her tail sinking down into the water several feet away. “It’s not really a very tender moment if I’m bumping my head against your lips trying to kiss you.”

“I wish I were smaller,” the blue-haired naga said with a frown.  
“Or that I were bigger.” Aleksa stared at her phone for a moment; no, she thought to herself. She was not going to call her brother to see what strings he could pull for her.

“You wouldn’t want to be bigger,” Iriyana said.

“How do you know? It could be fun.” Aleksa shrugged, leaning forward. Her elbows pressed against the tops of her thighs as she brought her knees up towards her chin. “Seriously, though. I’m at a loss for ideas.”  
Iriyana looked away; her curls obscured Aleksa’s view of her eyes. She could, though, see the naga biting her lip again. She was thinking of something, Aleksa realized. “Do you have any ideas?”

“Not one that I like.”

Aleksa smirked. “Which means you have one, and you don’t want to tell me about it.”

“Because it’s not safe…”

Aleksa stretched her arms out, gesturing to the woods around her. “Name me something around here that is safe.”

The naga’s chest heaved, Iriyana sucking air into her lungs as she turned back towards her girlfriend. “Alright. Okay. This is going to sound a bit weird, but I need you to take your clothes off.”

Aleksa’s cheeks turned roughly the same color as her hair. “That’s… that’s a little forward… what exactly are you doing, anyway?”

“I don’t… I can’t…” Iriyana stammered for a few moments, her brow furrowing when she closed her eyes for a moment. “If I think too much about it, I’m worried I won’t go through with it. You’ll be safe, Aleksa. I swear.”

“Alright.”

Aleksa took a deep breath, pulling her t-shirt up over her head, laying it aside of the rocks while she kicked off her sneakers. “Everything?”

“Probably best, yeah. Everything. I’ll do the same. If it makes you feel more comfortable.”

It was quite warm, she realized, as she sat the last of her clothes aside of the rocks, making a neat pile from her pants and shirt, up to her underwear and bra. When she turned back around, Iriyana was hovering above her, the naga’s naked body casting a shadow over her rock. “Wow,” she said; she wondered if it was impolite to stare, but then wondered why it would matter. They were both naked as they had come into the world, and were here to spend time with one another. Who or what else would they stare at?

It was quite something to stare at, she admitted to herself. Iriyana’s body looked strong, which she supposed only made sense. Her muscle and bone had to carry a staggering amount of weight, and thus had to possess an equally staggering amount of power to allow the giant to move as effortlessly as she did. Those same bones and muscles defined the shape of the fat and skin the rode over them; a trim abdomen blended into broad hips that joined an equally broad tail designed to support the upper portion of her body when she stood. Aleksa watched as the different tissues in her arm tensed and relaxed as the naga’s hand descended to lay, palm up, in front of her.

“Please,” she said, Iriyana trying to sound calmer than the tension in her shoulders, in the entirety of her body, let on. “Trust me.”

Aleksa nodded and climbed into Iriyana’s hand. She was used to it; it was the safest way for her to reach her girlfriend’s shoulder, or any other perch on her body. This time, though, as the naga’s hand climbed upwards, she looked up to see it rising quickly to her head.  
She swore her heart skipped a beat. Wehttam’s reminder that Iriyana’s kind were man-eating echoed faintly in her head, a thought that she quickly dismissed. Iriyana would never hurt her, she told herself.  
As Iriyana’s hand closed the final few feet to her face, her broad, pink lips separated, pearl-colored teeth opened up just after, her tongue slipping out from between them. The naga’s breath was cooler than she expected; everything about Iriyana, from her scale, to the texture and heat of her skin, were a constant reminder of just how different the giant was from her.

Slowly, almost cautiously, she thought, Iriyana’s tongue descended towards her, the point of the long, slender muscle finally making contact with her skin. There was a slowly cooling warmth to its surface, like a shower one had spent a little too much time taking. She gasped— she couldn’t help herself— her hands grabbing for the muscle to keep herself from pulling away abruptly. She was going to follow this through, she told herself. More than anything, she didn’t want to scare Iriyana into backing away.

The tongue’s length started to slide down her body, each gust of the naga’s breath warming her for a moment before the thin film of saliva on her tongue cooled her again. The rapid shift in temperature ratcheted up her skin’s sensitivity; the cool moisture pressing into her body wasn’t the only thing making her shiver, she realized. Before long, the muscle was moving down the front of her legs; without hesitation, she shifted her knees, wrapping them to either side of the pointed tongue before pressing them into its mass.

Aleksa looked up, dragging damp locks of her hair away from her eyes. The mouth hovering above her looked like the dark entrance to some narrow and treacherous cave; light reflecting up from the water below them reflected up onto the edges of her teeth and sketched in some of the lines of her hard palette, the curves and edges of her jaw bones. For a split second, she wondered if Iriyana had ever eaten human prey; if anyone had ever had this view of her before. The thought chilled her, though, and she quickly set it aside.

The tongue retreated back upwards, Aleksa sliding off onto Iriyana’s palm. The giant swallowed the pool of saliva that had filled the bottom of her mouth, Aleksa watching as her throat swelled to send the bulb of liquid down into the core of her body. “That wasn’t…” Iriyana said quietly, her cheeks bright red as she looked down at the woman seated on her palm, “…too much, was it?”

It took Aleksa a moment to slow her breath enough to talk. “No,” she said, smiling up at Iriyana. “That was… exciting. Terrifying. A lot of different things. If you want to keep going…”

Iriyana blinked. “Keep… going?”

“I mean… oh, hell, I don’t even know what I’m saying.” Aleksa laughed, still wiping the naga’s saliva from her skin. “I guess I’m assuming you know what you’re doing here.”

The naga shook her head.

“I guess… I mean, what I’m saying is…” Aleksa took a deep breath, staring up at Iriyana’s face, at the lips now hiding the massive limb that was moments ago touching her, tasting her. “If you want me in your mouth, then do it.”

“You can’t really be serious!”

Aleksa shrugged. “Go big or go home, right?”

Iriyana bit down into her lip. “But what if I… if I…”

“You told me to trust you. This is me trusting you.”

Aleksa’s hair blew about her head as Iriyana drew in a deep breath, then released it. Her mouth opened again, more slowly this time, while her palm raised up to meet her lips and her tongue once more lifted from its bed on the floor of the naga’s mouth. The muscle reached towards her, its tip pushing her upwards as it pushed its way under her legs. In the space of a heartbeat, she was laying atop Iriyana’s tongue, being pulled into her mouth.

She tensed, her hands groping for a handhold. It was instinct, she told herself, that stood the hairs on the back of her neck on end. She was terified, staring straight into— no, she reminded herself, being pulled straight into— the maw of a man-eating creature. She swallowed hard as her legs cleared the boundary of Iriyana’s front teeth, her lips closing until only the slightest line of light remained behind her.

Iriyana was everywhere around her, she thought to herself. This was their first sensual touch, the first sexual gesture towards one another, and it was more intimate, more penetrative, than anything she had ever considered. Except for the dim light around her, the outside world was entirely gone, replaced by the giant who now held her carefully, precariously, inside of her.

The tip of Iriyana’s tongue dropped down, sliding her off the top of the wet muscle and onto the soft tissue at its root, where tongue met jaw and connected. Her feet pressed into the flesh below her; her back rested against the smooth, cool barrier of the naga’s incisors. The tongue before her arched itself until its middle nearly met the roof of Iriyana’s mouth, a thin bubble of saliva blocking the way deeper, while the tip pressed as lightly as it could against the tiny human figure in front of it.

Aleksa gasped as it made contact; it was at once hot and cold, its texture perfectly evident as it roamed over her skin. The skill with which Iriyana seemed to control its every movement, every ripple and undulation of its length, made her blush; the heady thought of that same muscle working its way down through the layers of her vulva and deeper still descended like a fog over her consciousness, and made her press the mound between her legs against her partner’s tongue.  
Something hummed, vibrated around her; the rumble of the naga’s voice reverberated in the chamber of her mouth, the wave riding up the mass of her tongue and through the tiny body of her prey. Aleksa shivered at the thought of that— Iriyana’s prey. She was tiny, powerless; with a tilt of her head and twitch of her tongue, she could be sent tumbling into her girlfriend’s gut, never to be seen again.

Waves of fear followed ecstasy, over and over; the primal instinct to fight or flight twisted around within her. She pushed back at Iriyana’s tongue as it lay into her belly and breasts; her legs kicked up and curled around the muscle sliding along her thighs and up over the curve of her rear. She fought it; she wanted to make love to it. She wanted Iriyana to feel the fire rushing through this creature contained within her maw, to feel it pouring straight through her, through her gut and her loins. She wanted to permeate the naga’s every cell, occupy every fiber of her being, plunge deep into her ocean and swallow up every drop of her being, until it was impossible to tell who was Iriyana and who was Aleksa Kosev.

She opened her eyes, not realizing she’d closed them, her entire body writhing; Iriyana’s tongue curled tightly around her, holding her aloft. Far, far down its length, she stared straight into the pit of the naga’s throat. Her own cries echoed downward, while Iriyana’s rushed towards her, ringing in her ears, her own eyes witness to the violent convulsions of her airway while watching the flap of flesh, waiting to cover her voice box, ready to open the way from which there would be no return.

Then, light exploded back into Aleksa’s world; Iriyana mouth opened up, her tongue pushing her outward to land in a pool of saliva in the palm of her hand. Aleksa gasped, sucking fresh air into her lungs. Her body felt soft, rubbery; her bones had liquefied within her, she told herself, the intense heat welling up from inside her partner melting her from within.

“I’m sorry,” Iriyana gasped, face flush. Aleksa couldn’t see the naga’s other hand, but smiled at the thought of where it might have been. “I’m so sorry, I nearly… I thought I might… so I…”

“It’s okay,” Aleksa said, laying out on her back, breathing deep to slow her own heart. “I told you. I trust you.”

Iriyana nodded, finally managing to match Aleksa’s own smile. “I have to hand it to you,” Aleksa said, laughing between breaths. “That’s got to be the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

Iriyana laughed and slowly lowered herself to the ground. She laid Aleksa over her breasts, covering her with one hand to keep her warm. “T… Thanks,” Iriyana said.


End file.
